Computers are often connected to devices, such as thumb drives and fingerprint readers. Many of these devices are initialized by a computer before use. As part of initializing, a computer sets state information on the device. This state information permits ongoing communications between the computer and the device. After the computer initializes the device, however, the computer may enter a low-power mode. During this low-power mode, the device may lose state information. Currently, when the computer returns to a normal-power mode, the computer assumes that the device has lost state information, and so reinitializes the device. Reinitializing the device, however, can be slow, expend computing resources, or impede a user's experience.